Cho Junior
by kinahyun
Summary: sequel pregnant. Tentang kehidupan keluarga Cho yang sederhana sesederhana kisah ini/? . KyuMin! GS!


**Pair : KyuMin!**

**Cast : ChoKyuhyun, ChoSungmin, ChoSaendeul**

**WARNING : semua cast yang ada disini belongs to them self, cerita ini gender switch jadi kalo yang ga suka sama GS! mending menjauh/?**

**Enjoy Guys~~**

"Ya! Sanduel-ah, cepat masuk kamar mandi! Ini sudah terlalu malam!" teriak Sungmin kepada anaknya yang sedang serius dengan benda kotak hitam digenggamannya.

"Ck umma, sebentar lagi arra? Aku belum menyelesaikan semua levelnya, kata appa jika seorang namja tidak bisa menamatkan suatu game, namja itu tidak keren dan berhentilah berteriak. Umma mengganggu konsentrasiku." balas Sandeul masih tetap terpaku dengan layar psp ditangannya.

Sungmin melongo sebentar mendengar ucapan anaknya "Cho Sandeul! Matikan benda itu sekarang atau umma yang akan mematikan benda itu untuk selamanya!" bentak Sungmin lagi yang mulai pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"ne ne arraso! Apa sekarang marah adalah hobi mu umma?" kata Sandeul terdengar kesal. Dengan berat hati dan berat tangan (?) Sandeul mematikan pspnya dan bejalan kearah kamarnya -yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi pribadinya- untuk segera mandi.

Demi Tuhan anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan! 'bagus nak, sangat mirip dengan appamu' batin Sungmin mendengus mengingat tingkah ayah dan anak yang tidak ada bedanya.

Cho Sandeul -anak dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin- yang masih duduk di bangku elementary school sangat mewariskan segala macam yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Selain wajah dan postur badan mereka yang sangat kembar, Sandeul juga mengikuti semua sifat kyuhyuh. Seperti Kyuhyun suka main game maka Sandeul juga, Kyuhyun sangat cerdas maka Sandeul juga, Kyuhyun bemulut tajam Sandeul pun sama. Sungmin sampai bingung kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menurunkan apapun ke anaknya?!

"Makan sayurnya Sandeul, jangan dipinggirkan seperti itu. Sayur itu sangat bagus untuk kesehatan mu." Sungmin mengingatkan anaknya untuk memakan semua sayur yang sepertinya akan terbuang sia-sia

"Ayolah umma, tanpa makan sayur pun aku sudah sehat seperti inikan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku buang sayurnya" kata Sandeul santai.

"Sandeul, apa susahnya memakan semua sayur itu? Itu bukan racun nak, itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu" kata Sungmin sedikit marah karena anaknya melawan.

"Jangan hanya memarahiku umma, lihat appa! Appa juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku, appa tisak memakan sayurannya! Marahi appa juga umma." kata Sandeul berusaha mengalihkan ummanya dengan mengkambing hitamkan appanya. Ck, bocah nakal!

"Kau juga Kyu, jadilah contoh yang baik untuk anakmu! Bagaimana Sandeul mau memakan sayurannya kalau kau saja menyingkirkan semua sayuran mu?!" kata Sungmin berganti menceramahi Suaminya

"Apa? Aku harus memakan sayuran ini? Tidak min terimakasih!" Kyuhyun langsung menatap horor kearah sayurannya saat disuruh Sungmin mengahabiskan mereka semua.

"Ayolah Kyu, kalau kau saja tidak mau mana mungkin Sandeul juga mau memakan sayurannya? Ayo Kyu dimakan ya?" bujuk Sungmin.

"Tidak Ming, aku tidak akan memakan sayurannya! Lagi pula kau bocah! Kau bisa kan memakan sayuran mu tanpa harus mendapat contoh dari appa?" seru Kyu sengit kearah anaknya.

"Tidak appa, aku tidak akan memakan sayurannya kalau aku tidak melihat kau memakan sayurannya secara langsung didepan mataku!"

"Ya! Sandeul! Bisakah kau memakan sayuran mu tanpa banyak menuntut?!"

"Appa! Bisakah kau memakan sayuran mu?! Aku butuh panutan!"

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya sambil menonton pertengkaran ayah-anak itu, dan ya sepertinya malam ini Sungmin dibuat pusing lagi hanya karena seonggok sayuran. Poor Sungmin

"Saya sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus menghukum Sandeul bagaimana lagi supaya dia berubah" kata Choi songsaenim kearah yoeja dihadapannya.

Sungmin menghelas nafasnya sebentar "Memangnya apa kesalahan anak saya Choi-ssi?"

"Dia mengejek wali kelasnya sendiri dengan sebutan 'guru gendut tak tahu diri yang selalu makan gaji buta' saat kemarin wali kelasnya menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan teori didepan kelas" jelas Choi songsaenim kepada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ssi, saya bingung kenapa anak anda mempunyai mulut yang sangat tajam? Sampai berani mengatai gurunya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan anda dipanggil oleh bidang kesiswaan karena hal yang sama? Tapi kenapa anak anda tetap tidak berubah?" Tanya Choi songsaenim serius.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Choi-ssi, saya sudah menasehatinya agar berhati-hati dengan kata-Katanya tapi dia tetap seperti itu, bermulut tajam terhadap apa yang dia tidak suka" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu Dan merasa bersalah dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, ini kesempatan terakhir omongan Sandeul ditolerir. Jika lain kali dia melakukan hal yang serupa, maka saya selaku guru bimbingan konseling akan mengambil tindakan agar Sandeul berhenti mengatai guru-gurunya." Putus Choi songsaenim.

"Saya mengerti Choi-ssi, saya akan berusaha menasehatinya lebih sering. Saya permisi." Setelah itu Sungmin membungkuk kearah Choi songsaenim lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sungmin heran dengan anaknya, walaupun Sungmin sudah menasehati anaknya dengan sepenuh hati(?) Sandeul tetap tidak bisa bertutur sedikit sopan kehal yang dia tidak suka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah Sandeul karena kasus anaknya yang bermulut pedas walaupun kepada gurunya yang harusnya dia hormati. Sungmin sadar, ini pasti menurun dari Kyuhyun juga yang bermulut tajam. Sungmin heran sendiri, segitu miripnyakah Kyuhyun dengan Sandeul?

"Anakmu ituloh Cho! Mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan mu hah?" keluh Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

Mereka saat ini sedang tiduran(?) dikamar mereka, berbagi pelukan hangat berbagi cerita tentang hal yang mereka jalani hari ini. Mereka tidur saling berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tangan sebelah kirinya jadi bantalan kepala Sungmin Dan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang istri bunny-nya. Sungmin selalu senang dijadikan 'guling' oleh Kyuhyun terasa hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi kkkkkk

"Kenapa lagi dengannya Ming?" Tanya Kyu sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Dia semakin membangkang Kyu, tidak mau belajar Dan hanya bermain game. Kau seharusnya tidak mengajarinya yang aneh-aneh kyu!"

"Biarlah Ming, walaupun jarang belajar juga dia tetap mendapat peringkat tertinggi disekolahnya"

"Iya aku tau Kyu, hanya saja aku kalau dia tidak mulai tidak punya keinginan belajar sama sekali" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun sadar, bukan karena alasan itu kenapa Sungmin tidak suka anaknya bermain game. Sungmin pasti punya alasan lain.

"Begitukah? Hanya karena itu kau tidak Suka Sandeul bermain game?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Ak.. Aku hanya merindukan Sandeul kecilku, Sandeul yang selalu menemaniku memasak didapur, Sandeul yang berisik selalu bertanya padaku tentang semua hal, Sandeul yang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, Sandeul yang selalu menuruti perintahku. Aku sangat merindukan Sandeul kecilku" Kata Sungmin sedih, dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus sadar Ming, Sandeul sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia mulai asik dengan dunianya. Kita hanya bertugas mengawasinya dari jauh sekarang" Kyuhyun berujar kalem sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dibadan Sungmin dengan maksud menangkan.

"Iya Kyu, aku paham. Aku hanya merindukan bayi kecilku." Sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena kepala Sungmin masih tenggelam didada Kyuhyun.

"Ming, bagaimana kalau kita membuat Adik untuk Sandeul? Kau bilang merindukan bayi kecilkan?" Kata Kyu bersemangat.

Sungmin melotot "Tidak kyu! Tidak! Kau haru menghadiri rapat besok pagi! Kyuhyun! Ku bilang tidak! Ahhh.. Kyu jangan diremas ughhh~"

END

cerita ini dibikin buat yang minta sequel pregnant kemarin. ini kin udah bikinin ga direview apa lagi ga dibaca kin santet dari rumah kin nanti -"

sampai bertemu di ff lain semua. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW O.O


End file.
